


Cookies

by Miyucchi



Series: Short Au~One-shots [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Kise Ryouta, Female kasamatsu yukio, Genderbending, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: “excuse me,” she started, “but that box of cookies is taken for.”The blond turned to her and blinked. “Really? By who? They were right there on the shelf.”Kasamatsu flushed as the strangers pretty blue eyes focused on her, she tried the best to block away those thoughts and glared as hard as she could, “they’re taken by me, I was here before you I just……”





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm well aware I probably shouldn't be writing more when I still have my other fic less than like 1/300 done :P but another small one-shot one hurt eh~~

“Damn it!” Kasamatsu groaned.

 

_‘Why do they have to make the shelves so god damn tall,’_ she thought, letting out another jump. She groaned as she realized she was still a couple of centimeters away from getting the last brand of her favorite cookies. The brunette gave one last jump before sighing in defeat.

 

She looked around and sighed in relief when she noticed the aisle was empty. That was one less thing to worry about at least. There had been no one around to witness her pathetic struggles.

 

_‘I’m probably going to have to ask one of the employees working here,’_ she thought groaning. She was just about to turn around to find said employee when she noticed a blond haired female walking towards the very same box of cookies she had been struggling to so hard to reach.

 

Kasamatsu stood in silent shock as the blond easily grabbed the box and beamed down at bright blue box. The brunette growled, _‘I will not let all of my struggles go to waste like that.’_

 

She marched towards the other female and coughed, “excuse me,” she started, “but that box of cookies is taken for.”

 

The blond turned to her and blinked. “Really? By who? They were right there on the shelf.”

 

Kasamatsu flushed as the strangers pretty blue eyes focused on her, she tried the best to block away those thoughts and glared as hard as she could, “they’re taken by me, I was here before you I just……” the brunette trailed off embarrassed.

 

The blonde looked at her, and then down at the box in her hands and let out a giggle, “that’s so cute,” she squealed, “you were too short to reach them weren’t you.”

 

Kasamatsu glared even harder, “that’s none of your business,” she snapped, “I just want them back blondy.”

 

The blonde looked at her and hummed, “I don’t think I will you’re acting so mean to me right now,” she said pouting, “and my name isn’t blondy it’s Kise……...Kise Ryouta.”

 

Kasamatsu growled, “Kasamatsu Yuki,” she said stoutly, “now can I have the box back,” Kise looked at her expectantly and she rolled her eyes, “Kise Ryouta,” she added.

 

Kise grinned down at the shorter female, “I’ll return them if……”

 

“If…….?”

 

“You go on a date with me,” the blonde said cheerfully.

 

Kasamatsu growled and threw her hands up in defeat, “fine whatever, now can I have it back.”

 

Kise giggled, “phone number first Yuki-chan,” she said happily, taking out her phone.

 

Kasamatsu felt a shiver creep down her spine as the other called her by her first name, “don’t call me by my first name idiot,” she demanded, blushing,  “we aren’t familiar enough with each other for you to use it.”

 

Kise pouted, “but Yuki-chan is so cute!” She protested as they switched phones, “It’s the perfect thing to call someone as cute as you.”

 

The brunette let out a sigh, as the other gave her phone back. She had a feeling that the blond wasn’t going to be easy to convince..

 

“Fine whatever, I can’t bring myself to care right now.”

 

The blonde beamed happily and handed the bright blue box of cookies to her.

 

“Great!” She exclaimed happily, “it was nice meeting you Yuki-chan!”

 

The shorter of the two flushed, “yeah whatever,” she grumbled, turning around to find the register. The blonde turned around as well and beamed. As she exited the building she took out her phone and smiled, sending out a quick text she waited:

 

**Sent to:** Yuki-chan

 

Hii Yuki-chan how does friday sound for our date~~(≧◡≦)(≧◡≦)  

 

**From:** Yuki-chan

 

Friday sounds good I guess…..….I’m looking forward to it.

  


**Sent to:** Yuki-chan

 

It’s going to be the best date you’ve ever gone to! Just you watchヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any constructive criticism you might have about my writing or the fic in general in the comments.
> 
> :)))


End file.
